Parenting Skills 101
by Living.for.Friday
Summary: Maya, Lucas, and a fake baby in New York City. What could possibly go wrong?


_**A:N/ Okay guys, here we go. My first full length fic...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW obviously or else it would be 30 minutes of Lucaya banters.**_

* * *

Period 1: Algebra 2 Room 246 Mr. Gonzalaz

Period 2: American History Room 101 Mr. Matthews

Period 3: Advanced Charcoal Drawing Room 213 Mrs. O'Connell

Period 4: French II Room 136 Mrs. Beaurduax

Lunch B

Period 6: English 10 Room 107 Mr. DePaul

Period 7: Biology Room 213 Miss. Lancaster

Period 8: Parenting 101 Room 101 Mr. Matthews

* * *

The classroom was just like she remembered it.

Well, that's because she was here second period, but in the whirlwind that was Maya Hart it was hard to remember all the way back to second period. Maya got to the classroom early because...well biology just didn't sound fun today. No offense to Miss Lancaster but- okay Miss Lancaster could take offense. It was just not healthy for one person to be that perky. Sometimes she smiled so big Maya thought she was literally going to rip her face.

So Maya came to Room 101. Her home away from home. The small poster plastered room where she learned about life. Mr. Matthews had a planning period sixth hour (it pays to have direct access to his office) so Maya had the room to herself. She plopped her bag on the ground and took her customary spot at the front of the room. She'd been sitting there since the seventh grade, and now a sophomore, she would probably never move.

Her army green combat boots scuffed the newly cleaned desk as Maya propped up her feet on the wood. If you looked close enough you could still see the faint outlines of her doodles and sketches she etched into the faded surface. Maya scanned the room. Parenting Skills. Her parents obviously never took this class. Maya's sigh echoed through the empty room. It didn't matter. She was a big girl.

Maya tilted back in her chair, her posture the epitome of why she was always in the front row in the first place. The ceilings of classroom's look really weird when you really kind of look-

"Maya, psst, hey Maya! Yo Clutterbucket!"

"Wha-huh?!"

"Get up kid class is about to start."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm in Parenting Skills with you remember? It's in Room 101, Mr. Matthews teaches it because I guess History class can't teach us all our life lessons. Riley and Farkle are in this class too. It's eighth hour and-"

"I get it Bucky chill. Don't get to worked up, your cowboy hat will fall off." It was times like this she could see why he was on the debate team.

"Alright sorry, just thought you'd want to be awake when you get your new husband and child."

"WHAT?!"

"You know the fake baby project..."

"A fake baby project?"

"What did you think _Parenting Skills_ would be about?" Lucas said with a smirk, his emerald green eyes sparking with friendly challenge.

"I was hoping it'd be something where I could bean with a softball for being such a dork."

Lucas just laughed. "I see you get cranky when you wake up from naps." He booped her nose.

He booped it. Just straight up, tapped it.

Maya really wanted to strangle him sometimes.

Lucas took his normal seat behind her as the rest of the class began to slowly trickle in. Riley slid into her seat and Maya braced her self for Riley's usual perky attitude and barrage of questions. She loved Riley with all her heart, but sometimes it was like that girl had caffeine running through her veins instead of blood.

"Oh my gosh this is going to be so fun!"

"I'll bet."

"What do you think about the name Grayson? Is that to old man sounding? I also like the names Amber, Emily, Bailey, and Joesph. Oh what about Ferdinand? He'd be a little prince! But that reminds me of that one bull from the story Auggie reads. What about-"

"Riles-"

"Emma's also really pretty. Melanie would be adorable too-"

"Riley-"

"Austin is a really popular boy's name-"

"RILEY!"

"What?"

"The bell rang kid."

"What..oh."

Her father was staring bemusedly at her along with the 20 other sophomores in the room. "Ready to begin?"

Riley's cheeks tinted red with a flare of embarrassment."Whoops, carry on."

"Alright class! I am extremely excited to announce that our school has been selected for a new experimental program for young adults to develop a healthy well-adjusted new generation! I am incredibly excited, and we have received all of your families' approval. For the semester you and your future will fully simulate family life!"

"Umm. What does that mean exactly?" Farkle inquired.

"I'm glad you asked Farkle. Since this is a government sponsored program, we have been able to recieve state of the art educational tools. You are really in for a treat kids. Your future "children" will be realistic in every way. They will act, talk, and look like real infants, but you can't you know kill them. We would have so many lawsuits on our hands." Mr. Matthews added with a chuckle.

"Anyway, to help you kids get the full effect of what family life will be like the program has rented out two floors of an apartment building for us!"

Gasps rippled through the entranced teens.

They would be living on their own. On their **own. **In New York City no less.

"Now don't worry, the school will carefully monitor the building. You guys will be perfectly safe. In fact, the apartment complex is two blocks away from the school."

Sighs of relief replaces the anxious stares. However, Maya was not nervous at all because let's be honest, she'd been doing it on her own for sometime now.

Mr. Matthews clapped his hands together. "Now for the fun part," a sly smile illuminated his face, "partners." A thin piece of paper held the key to their fates, the person they'd spend the rest of the semester with...

"Missy and Brad"

"Mandy and Louis"

"Smackle and Henry"

"Riley and Farkle" Her best friends face lit up. Farkle happily tapped Riley's shoulder. "So I'm thinking of a genius sounding name like Phillip Bartholmuew Trenton Minkus..."

"Maya and Lucas"

The rest of the names were drowned out by a rushing in Maya's ears. No way. Her hand shot up into the air.

"Can I be a single parent?"

"Maya, this project requires partners and they were all picked randomly..."

"He'll want to give the kid a horse and teach it how to lasso!"

"Thanks Clutterbucket," Lucas sarcastically replied.

"I'm sorry, Maya but you're child is waiting. Class, please proceed to the back table where your assigned child is waiting. You'll see you and you're partner's name on the baby carriage. Report to me by the end of class with your child's name by the end of class, happy parenting!"

Maya whipped around, blue eyes flashing, "We are not naming the kid something cowboyish like Amos got it?"

"Whatever you say Ma'am, the youngin's waiting." Lucas bantered back.

Their baby carriage had a brown haired blue eyed boy in it.

"Hayden" Lucas said softly. "He looks like a Hayden to me."

"Yup." Maya whispered back. Lucas bent to pick him up.

He rocked the "infant" in his arms, "I guess we're a family Hayden Friar-Hart."


End file.
